


He's Seen Too Many Showdowns Between the Sun and the Moon

by theredhood (orphan_account)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bucky Barnes-centric, Fake Character Death, M/M, Nightmares, Steve is a Sweetheart???, dream tony is an asshole, dream tony is what i hope is NOT in cw, lbr tony is literally here for like 3 sentences, like always tbh, no civil war
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 10:40:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4218585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/theredhood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky has a nightmare about revenge and getting what he deserves<br/>Steve calms him down and offers the security and comfort Bucky needs</p>
            </blockquote>





	He's Seen Too Many Showdowns Between the Sun and the Moon

**Author's Note:**

> references to civil war (even though it doesn't happen in this verse)
> 
> title taken from a twenty one pilots song

"What did you do to him?" Bucky screams as he throws himself at the ground. Steve's lying on the floor of their home in Brooklyn, well, what was left of their house. The building's pretty much rubble and there's patches of rubble on fire around him. Standing behind him is Tony, fully suited in the Iron Man outfit. "What did you do to my baby," he asks again, starting to cry. The left side of Steve's face and Cap suit is singed and his eye is blackened. His breathing is short and shallow, worse than it was when he would have asthma attacks when they were younger.

"I told him I wouldn't stop at anything to arrest you," Tony states, lifting the mask up, voice only quavering.

"Motherfucker," Bucky hisses, tears prickling at his eyes as he holds Steve's face in his hands. When Tony steps closer to them Bucky whips out whatever gun is nearest and points it at Tony's head, "is this what you wanted, Stark? You wanted to take away the only good thing I've ever had?"

Tony opens his mouth to say something but Bucky shoots a few inches to the right of his head, "shut the fuck up, Tony. You're no better than the Winter Soldier was."

"You killed my parents," Tony growls, "I had to do what-"

"Go fuck yourself. You just blasted the love of my life solely because you wanted to get to me, literally _and_  physically. 'least when _I_ had blood on my hands it was because I was brainwashed."

Tony's face softens but only a little, "I did what I had to do." He takes another step closer, probably to subdue Bucky so he can _finally_  turn him over to the Feds or Shield or whoever the fuck wants him arrested (or dead).

Bucky buries his face in the crook of Steve's neck and latches onto him. Steve's breaths are barely audible at this point, the life slowly ebbing out of him. Bucky's breathing heavy now, because no no no, this isn't supposed to happen (and he voices just as much). He wants to be mad at Steve, yell and scream, ask who's gonna protect Bucky now, who'll make him happy. Except, Bucky knows that's selfish, to blame the person dying. He kisses Steve's forehead but never lets his death grip on him go, knows Tony'll take him away if he does.

Tony's shaking him, barking Bucky's name, trying to shake him loose from Steve (Steve's _corpse_ ). He refuses to let go of Steve, but somehow Tony manages to throw him back against one of the walls that's still (partially) standing. His eyes blur when his head comes into contact with it and he can hear the plaster crunching. He rubs at his eyes but he can't see Tony or Steve, it's darker than it was before but he can still hear Tony calling his name- no, not Tony.

"Bucky," Steve calls out, hand on each of Bucky's shoulder, gently shaking him awake. Bucky's still hazy when he wakes up and flips Steve over and onto the other side of the bed, straddling him and wrapping his metal fingers around Steve's throat. "Bucky," he says again, "baby, it's me, it's Steve. It's 2:28 am and we're in Brooklyn in our room, it's 2015 and you're hand is freezin' compared to how humid it is in here."

Bucky nods and loosens the grip on Steve's throat, then moves to rest his hand over Steve's collarbone. He dips down to lean his forehead against Steve's and sighs. "Was it that nightmare with the superhero civil war again?" Steve asks, running one hand along Bucky's back, the other twirling his long brown hair. Bucky nods and climbs off of Steve, knowing the position isn't the most comfortable besides during sex and he's  _not_  in the mood for anything like that right now. He sits up and cross-legged on the bed, shoving the blankets out of the way. Steve sits up too except he leans against the headboard and opens his arms, letting Bucky knows he wants to hold him (if Bucky's okay with it).

Bucky _i_ _s_  okay with it and drapes himself over Steve, resting his head on Steve's chest and curling up. They lay there like that for awhile before Bucky starts to drift off to sleep. Steve pulls their blanket over them and kisses Bucky's head. "Stevie," he mumbles, curling his hand around Steve's upper chest, "you gonna love me forever?"

"Always, baby," Steve soothes, running his fingers through Bucky's hair, "I've loved you my whole life and I'll love you for the rest of it."

"I love you, too, y'know," Bucky slurs, already well on his way to going to sleep. Steve kisses the top of his head and reaches for his phone. He takes a picture of him and Bucky before sending a text message to Natasha, asking for her to pick up the herbal tea Bucky likes (which she responds to instantly).

He sets his phone down on the table and leans back, closing his eyes. He sighs dramatically before opening his eyes again, picking the phone back up and sending a text to Tony.

  
STEVE: _buck had *the* nightmare again._  
TONY:  is there anything I can do to help him work this out?  
STEVE: _we can do something together this weekend? i think he feels guilty about something involving you???_  
TONY:  shit my dad  
TONY: we can start up an avengers movie night or smth idk  
TONY: make sure he knows i understand why it happened  
TONY: that im not mad or anything  
STEVE: _thank you so much tony - also get some sleep, your lab will be there in the morning_


End file.
